tales_of_the_old_republicfandomcom-20200215-history
Caliban Daathpeles
Caliban is a nineteen year old Human Jedi that was adopted from a ravaged system after a Sith tour of the Tapani Sector many years ago. At just a few months old, his force sensitivity drew the Sith close to him but inevitably was rescued by Jedi after a small squadron was patrolling the system while returning to Tython. He was then trained in the ways of the force and made into a full Jedi after completing his trials. He went on to become a Jedi Guardian, relaying his skills to the battlefield so that he may dissolve conflicts the Jedi Order may encounter or are involved in. Personality Caliban is somewhat of a difficult sort, his mind instead of flowing with the natural calm nature of a Jedi, has more wild thoughts that can somewhat get out of hand if placed in a tense or stressful situation. He tends to be more naive then most when it comes to decision making, instead focusing on what he thinks should be done rather then the way of a Jedi's thinking some of the time. Though while he does make good efforts to keep his emotions at bay and instead rely on calm and neutral judgments when taking action, he does sometimes refer instead to his own values to make a decision, and sometimes even relying on values un-influenced by the Jedi when taking a whole into account instead of just the morals of the Jedi Order. Caliban has also insisted himself on creating judgments outside the influence of the Jedi, instead choosing to sometimes question their teachings when brought up against his own opinions, though still choosing to follow them in the end. He gained more knowledge and opinion about the light and dark side when studying ancient manuscripts of Jedi origins, such as the ones created by the ancient Je'daii, the precursor society to both the Jedi and Sith. Studying them for the old beliefs and what the force originally was followed by. These have yet to truly change his mind about is current stance with the Jedi as at the end he still believes them to be in the right, though he keeps an open mind. History TBA Story The Rise of the Hutt Cartel Arc Abilities Caliban has an extensive array of combat based abilities, and abilities not usually used for combat in which he has attuned for such a purpose. During his training as a Youngling, he was quickly noted for his power and skill in training, so much so in fact that he had beaten a sparring partner so badly that he had to be carried out from the ring. After that incident he was instructed on how to combat an opponent more passively and only should resort to pure power in a life or death battle, though his ability still remained prevalent even while in a more passive stance of combat as it allowed him to block and counter more effectively. His skill has also increased dramatically, applying much more technical movements and attacks into his arsenal. He now applies of mix of technical passiveness and powerful counter attacks which he uses to great affect. Lightsaber Combat As a Jedi Guardian, Caliban's main skills lie within the field of combat and war. His ferocity and capability in combat are very exceptional when it comes to wielding a lightsaber into battle. Caliban has long since mastered the basic forms, I and II, Shii-Cho and Makashi respectively as a padawan. When first handling a weapon in combat, Caliban had been a completely offensive based attacker, instead of being passive and defensive, he chose to go head first into his opponent with immensely powerful strikes, swings, and stabs that would surely overpower his opponent. Sometime after a sparring incident, Caliban was taken and trained to wield more passive styles of fighting that would not leave him as open as he would be with a completely offensive style, to be more specific, he was trained to use his opponents attacks against him as he was taught to counter, evade, and strike back with great power. To perfectly craft both his passive and power based styles of fighting, Caliban has gone on to perfect his usage of Makashi so that he may gain immense control over his own saber. Perfecting his usage of Makashi would allow him to go on and grant himself the utmost ability to manipulate a saber battle so that he may inherit openings through precise counter work. Too accommodate Makashi, Caliban would work to develop himself with forms VII and V, Juyo and Djem So respectively. * Form II: Makashi - '''Makashi was the most dueling-centric of the seven forms, developed during an era where engagements with Darksiders and rogue Jedi became an almost routine activity. Form II's primary purpose was to serve as a counter to the first form; Shii-Cho. Makashi relied on precision swordplay to counter the sweeping movements demonstrated by Shii-Cho, and a heavy focus on protecting one's weapon to avoid being disarmed, the primary goal of Form I. Form II emphasized fluid motion and anticipation of a weapon being swung at its target, and so required very fluid movements of both the blade and the body. Timing, accuracy, and skill, rather than strength, were relied-upon to defeat one's opponent. With a skilled practitioner, the results were deadly. With the immense and extensive training has out into his use of Makashi, the control he can posses over a Lightsaber is nigh unstoppable, practically perfecting his usage of the form. * '''Form VII: Juyo - 'Juyo was described as the most vicious form of lightsaber combat, and was said to be filled with both fury and "malignant grace."The form came to be known as the most difficult and demanding in all of saber combat. The power and destructive capability of this form is practically unmatched, especially in lone combat, which is why Caliban has chosen it to accompany Makashi. The power put into this form when he has an opening is truly devastating, this pure raw speed and strength could easily devastate an opponent, even without the effects of the Lightsaber itself, the force put into these attacks would still cause great damage. * '''Form V: Djem So - ' Utilizing a combination of blocks and parries, a Djem So user maintained a proper foundation in terms of defense against both ranged and melee attacks, but rather than counter only when necessary as per Soresu training regimens, Djem So actively pressed the offense. Djem So placed a heavy focus on brute strength, utilizing wide, powerful strikes and parries. Power attacks from a Djem So user could even knock an opponent back just through sheer kinetic force, throwing them off balance and leaving them vulnerable to further brute force strikes and power blows that sought not just to penetrate an opponent's defense, but drive them back and leave them unable to counter. This was absolutely perfect for Caliban's usage as it perfectly combined would defensive and offensive powers together, especially with it's emphases on lightsaber dueling, this would allow Caliban great control over this form as well, allowing fluid skill when fighting. Force Abilities Caliban's commands far into the reaches of combat and offensive/defensive capability. He always has thought of the Force as not only a way of life but also a tool that can be used. Using this logic, he applied it to his training in which he would be capable of augmenting and strengthening his physical potential with the force. He often uses many of these abilities to augment himself against opponents he finds to be superior to himself in battle. '''Control * Alchaka - 'The Alchaka meditations were a rigorous series of highly personal, highly repetitive exercises using both physical and Force skills. Consisting of a high number of repetitions performed in complex positions and dizzying movements spaced between the positions, completing the meditations correctly typically left the practitioner on the brink of exhaustion. The purpose of the Alchaka technique was to clear the mind and attune the body to the strength of the Force, and was considered an advanced form of Moving Meditation. Caliban uses Alchaka to strengthen his own combative abilities. * '''Art of Movement - '''Art of Movement is a technique taught to youngling Jedi as they first begin their training, it is designed to get trainees into the motion and rigorous agility that Jedi must endure while acting on behalf of the council. It is often done in specially designed courses where pillars of light are generated to encounter them. Caliban has taken the technique and training to a much higher level, allowing him the ability to move and act on a much higher scale then some Jedi of a same position. * '''Battlemind - ' Is a power that enables the user to augment their morale, fighting spirit, and physical limits through sheer focus. It fuels itself through controlled and fiery passion that can even overcome the disabilities of old age and fading stamina. Caliban has yet to master this ability fully, but only uses it for it's combative abilities. * 'Breath Control '- Is a power that enables the user to completely numb the body's natural instinct to shut down after going long periods without oxygen. It seals the user's respiratory system, and allows them to survive for several days only using the current oxygen within their system. When combined with a Force barrier, it can prevent any substance from leaving or entering the user's system. Making it's use optimal against harmful substances or when in low oxygen environments. Caliban often uses it for endurance training to increase his own stamina. * '''Force Body - Is a power that enables the user to push their body's endurance past it's usual limits in order to survive what would normally kill them at all costs. It requires a deep and powerful connection the Force to perform and will permanently sacrifice some of the user's health afterwards. Caliban has fully mastered this ability and uses it against people who he would normally not be powerful enough to defeat. * Force Enlightenment - '''Is a power that enables the user to "enlighten" or amplify a set (three) of powers that they had become the most masterful in wielding. It would push them to their utmost limit and allow the user to draw out their absolute full potential in that field. Caliban uses this on Force Speed, Force Body, and Force Valor. * '''Force Speed - Is a power that enables the user to grant themselves temporary bursts of inhuman quickness and perception. It allowed the user to quickly evade, block, and/or counter an incoming enemy attack at the very last second. It was commonly used to sprint across an entire battlefield in movements or violently strike down an enemy in a critical situation. However, it's drawback is that it leaves the user quite exhausted and requires a long period of recovery. Caliban often uses it to increase his speed in battle, allowing him to effectively out maneuver an opponent. * Force Valor '- Is a power that enables the user to increase the resolve, accuracy, strength, and physical capabilities of themselves and their allies during battle. By using the Force, they would increase the rate of which their capacities functioned and enhance their overall performance. Again, Caliban uses it mainly against opponents of superior ability. * '''Revitalize '- Is a power that enables the user to revitalize themselves and other biological beings through the power of the Force. Caliban mainly uses this ability when tired out mid battle. * 'Control Disease '- Is a power that enables the user to direct their body's antibodies to combat a disease to overcome it. This can be used to make oneself non-infectious, even if they still carry the disease. Caliban has mastered this ability and uses it somewhat often in battle. * '''Enhance Attribute - '''Is a power that enables the user to increase a specific physical attribute for a limited amount of time. Such as physical strength, speed, reflexes, or durability. Caliban has mastered this ability and uses it frequently in battle. * '''Tapas - Is a power that enables the user to keep themselves warm in cold climates by using the Force. Caliban has fully mastered this power, and uses it during missions in extreme climates. Category:Characters Category:Abbadon the Chaos King Category:Human Category:Male Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knight